The Revenge of The Black Knight
by Tiramina8914
Summary: When Link is betrayed by his father in the midst of a storm, he will seek vengeance upon him. He will seek the power of the Pokemon of Nightmares, and will stop at nothing to make his father suffer, but when he meets a certain pirate, he will change in ways, he never expected.
1. Prologue

The waves were roaring, the thunder boomed and the lightning cracked. Men and their pokemon were racing across the deck to get the ship to safe seas, for they were in the midst of a storm. Yes there were storms on the seas, but this typhoon had created a whirlpool that they were stuck in.

"SECURE THE SAILS! TURN US STARBOARD! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!", a man of his late thirties boomed. Men were running all over the place as they raced to get the ship out of the depths of the pool. These people, who once dwelled on the island of Outset, had lost their home due to a fire from the fairy woods. How it started was a mystery, but all they knew was one moment, they were peaceful islanders, the next, they were sailing the seas to get to the mainland, to start a new life, in New Hyrule.

A young boy, the age of thirteen years, with a young Poochyena at his heels, dressed in a green tunic, was racing across the deck at his fathers orders. When one of the ropes snapped, he raced toward it.

"MIDNIGHT! USE YOUR YOUR BOUNCE THEN BITE TO GRAB THAT!" The young boy screamed over the howling winds. They young pokemon obeyed her masters command, and leaped for it. As she drew close, a wave washed over the deck, knocking the men off their feet.

The boy gaged as he took in same sea water, his dog pokemon missing the rope entirely, causing her to land flat on face in a rolling barrel. She leaped out, but winced then whined at a splinter in her front left paw.

The boy ran toward his hurt pokemon and plucked her off the ground, hugged her to his chest as he ducked for cover when the next wave rolled in.

In the deck of the ship, two old men, a young woman, two mothers, and four children were cowering at the lurching and jolting of the ships movements.

A young blonde girl was tucked into her mothers side, as she prayed for the storm to subside, and for her father and older brother to return safe and unharmed. "M-Mommy, i'm scared," she whimpered, her little Skitty nuzzling its nose into the girl's side.

The mother of the child stroked her daughters hair in comfort, hoping to soothe her worries. "Its ok sweetie, the storm will over soon, the you see Papa and Big Brother again, ok?" she purred, the mother's Audino mewing in agreement.

In this world, most people have one pokemon that they are given to at birth, but others will bond with other pokemon, becoming their owners. Many people frown upon this, so not many do so. But those who do, are shadowed, and ignored by others, in fear that they might come after their pokemon as well.

On the deck, the captain and his Swampert looked out at the whirlpool, not seeing any sign of it subsiding. As if matters couldn't get any worse, a rumbling sound erupted from the depths of the whirlpool, as a Big Octo rose from the sea.

"MEN! GET BELOW DECK! I'LL HANDLE THIS!" the captain shouted, his men looking at him for a moment, then rushing toward the door.

"...LINK! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID YOU FOOLISH BOY!?" the captain screamed at the young garbed boy and his Poochyena still standing strong in the storm.

"NO DAD! I'M NOT LETTING YOU FIGHT THIS ALONE!" he yelled, Midnight barking in agreement. Even though his father and him did not get along at all, he still looked up to him, so he stood his ground against the storm and his father.

Before his dad could snap back, the Big Octo made its presence known once more by letting out an ear piercing screech.

It took one of its long tentacles and hurled it forward. Before Link could react, it wrapped around his torso, Midnight bitting down on her master's pants as they both were yanked off the deck, and thrown into the sea.

Link felt the cold water slap against his back has he and his partner were thrown into the sea. The current pulled them in many directions, everyone in awhile, above the surface, giving them a split second to breathe, before being pulled under again.

They felt themselves hit a solid object, him reaching to grab it immediately, as he and his pokemon gasped for breathe when he pulled them above the water.

"DAD! DAD HELP ME!" Link screamed in terror as he was pushed and pulled among the waves. His father looked at him, frowned and turned away.

This tore something in Link's heart, he stared at the ship in dismay as he watched his father begin to fight of the Octo, making no notion to help his drowning son.

As he and Midnight were pulled under the waved once more, he had never felt such rage before.

Link groaned in pain, as he opened his eyes to see the sun coming up over the horizon. The seagulls cawed in the the morning light as the flew in circles around the boy. He slowly say to only grunt in pain, gripping his side.

He felt a pain one his left eye. He reached up to touch, only to recoil when he felt freshly opened flesh and blood. Something must have sliced him across the eye in the storm last night.

He looked to his left, to see his Poochyena looked at him worriedly, only to wag her tail, bound up to him and lick his face in excitement and relief at her masters awakening. Link laughed and hugged her to his chest, only to stop when felt the rage he did last night.

His father, had looked him in the eye, and abandoned him when he needed him the most.

He slowly put down Midnight, looked up at the pale sky of morning.

His hands balled into fists, his knuckles turning white, and veins popping out.

"Father...why...what did I do to you to deserve that..." he hissed to himself.

He stared ahead with bloodshot eyes, his hunger for his fathers blood boiling up more and more by the second.

"I...Will...FIND YOOOUUU!"

_Before there is peace_

_Blood will spill blood _

_And the lake _

_Will run red_


	2. New Beginning

**Well, i hope to anyone who reads this liked the prologue, and i hope you will enjoy the story. This chapter is three years after the prologue, and i will update this story every weekend, depending on my schedule will depend on what day, but i'll try my best, and will let you know if i can't update. I started this story, AND I'M GONNA FINISH IT DAMMIT! ****cause my other story will be rewritten after this one is finished.**** Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Pokemon**

* * *

**Three Years Later **

"Tetra! Can you come up to the deck please?" the young girl heard her mother call. "Coming mom!" she responded, her Varporeon rising up from its sleeping position and stretched out. Tetra opened the door of her cabin and raced up to the deck, her partner (who's named Dagger), hot on her heels. When she walked out, she was greeted by the blazing sun and Wingulls cawing over the boat gently floating over the waves.

"I'm up here sweetie," Tetra herd her mother say. She ran up the steps and looked at the bow of the ship, where her mother stood, her Milotic standing regally next to her. "I'm glad to see you're up, come over here, I need to show you something."

Tetra looked at her curiously, but complied anyway. The Milotic moved out of the way of the young pirate so she could stand next her mother. Her mother gestured toward the ocean.

"Tell me, what do you see?" she asked softly, already knowing what her daughter was going to say.

"Mooooooom, really, this question again? You already know the answer!" Tetra sighed. Her mother asked her this numerous of times, and Tetra always answered the same way; the ocean.

"Well tell me again," she stated simply, her Milotic (named Ocean) looking at the young pirate, as if she expected her to answer as well.

Tetra sighed and looked at the ocean, but this time, she saw something different, a strange essence, that drifted on the ocean's waves.

"Well, I see...something strange, almost like...the ocean is trying to warn me of something..." she answered solemnly, looking at the pale blue ocean as she spoke.

"Hmm?" she had caught her mothers interest, she turned her head to look at her daughter, who was absentmindedly staring forward.

"A man... a man cloaked in black, fierce eyes sharp as the sword he carries, a team, a pure breed dark type Pokemon...is coming for us...for me."

Her mother looked forward, concerned, almost worried about what her daughter just said. A man cloaked in black, coming for her daughter. She remembered a time when her daughter looked at the cloudless sky and said a storm was coming. The crew and her father laughed, thinking of good weather in the near future, but only hours later, they were caught in a terrible storm. It was amazing how much the child knew, how far her knowledge extended.

"Well, your father won't be happy when he hears this, cause he's learned to trust your word..." her mother said happily, trying to hide the worry for Tetra's safety.

"Aww come on mom, you should know by now, that if any man with kind of intent comes along, I'll pound his ass!" Tetra stated proudly, Dagger mewing in agreement.

"Please my dear, refrain from the language, you get that from your father..." she mother deadpanned. Tetra winced and quietly said, "sorry..."

Her mother smiled, "It's fine my dear, now run along!" she stated happily, giving her daughter a warm smile.

"Ok! Thanks mom!" Tetra exclaimed. She gave her mother a quick hug than bounded down the steps, Dagger leaping with her in excitement.

When she hit the deck, she looked at the crew happily, everyone was working, her father, who was talking with the first-mate Gonzo, Senza, Nudge, Zuko, and Mako all tending to their duties. And then there was Niko, who was grudgingly mopping the deck, his trusty Wingull waddling along beside him, dragging wet webbed feet through the mopped floor, causing Niko to scowl.

Tetra smirked and looked at Dagger, him wearing the same smirk. The two hid behind a barrel the was placed by the door, and peered at Niko, his back turned toward them.

She looked at Dagger and gestured toward the floor and whispered, "Water Gun!" He complied by spraying a small spew of water on the floor, causing it to soak, becoming more of a hazard to the crew. They stifled their laughter when Gonzo and his big burly Machamp came waltzing through, right in the path of the soaked floor.

They stifled more laughter when Gonzo and his partner stepped on the hard, wet floor, slipping and falling flat on their faces.

His caused the crew to laugh, Niko and his Wingull shaking in fear as the two stood up, drenched in the front from head to toe.

"NIKO! How many times do I have to tell ya to put up a warning sign, yeah?!" Gonzo yelled, his Machamp folding its four arms and scowling at the two swabbies.

"B-but, I haven't mopped that part of the floor yet," he stammered, looking at the ground in curiosity as to why it was wet in the first place.

"Phhtt, you think they would've figured it out by now," Tetra whispered to Dagger, him nodding his head as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Well, you obviously have, otherwise it wouldn't be wet!" Gonzo scolded. Tetra and Dagger pulled this prank numerous of time's, yet they never figured out the real cause. Tetra always called them "water brains", due to the fact they can't figure out a simple prank.

As Gonzo continued to scold Niko, Tetra ran up to her dad, who was standing there, staring at the sea, his trusty Unfezant, named Steel Wing, perched on the rail next to him.

"Hey Dad!" Tetra called, her father turning around and greeted her warmly, "Hey there squirt, slept in today huh?" he said as he ruffled his daughters hair, causing her to recoil and try to fix it.

"Daaaaaaad, you know how long it takes for me to get it in this bun!" she whined, trying to fix it before it fell apart.

Her father laughed and said, "I know, thats why I do it." He laughed heartily and stroked his Unfezant's feathers. Dagger jumped onto the railing and looked at Steel Wing. He smiled at the bird, and Steel Wing just nodded his head in greeting, and turned back to the sea, as if he was watching something.

Tetra's father looked at his partner confused, "I don't get it, he's been doing this all mooring, it's like he's waiting for something..." her father stated.

Tetra just shrugged, "You may never know..." and hugged her father. "I bet you will make a great captain one day Tets," her father sighed.

"DAAAAD! Don't call me that!" she whined, her father laughing, but little did they know.

That on an ocean rock, a cloaked man stood...and smiled.


	3. Crew of The Father

**HI! sorry i haven't updated in awhile, i had internet problems, so im coming back with this chapter, its not gunna be the greatest, but hopefully it will last. i hope to update every week, the day will not be the same everytime, so without further ado, The Zelda characters belong to Nintendo, and the Pokemon belong to Game Freak. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

Well, aside from Tetra, across the sea approaching the main land from the east, was another crew. This crew consisted of a group of adults and four children.

"HARD TURN TO PORT!" A man around his forties shouted across the deck, people rushing to fulfill his orders. As the man looked on, he sighed to himself. As much as he loved being captain, he was growing old, and needed to pass down the title to his youngest son, Shadow. A boy with baby blue eyes, and violet hair. Then it hit him, "_youngest son_." His eldest son, Link, was cast away after disobeying orders of retreating to the lower deck. He drowned and died, in a nutshell, along with his Poocheyena partner, Midnight.

His deep thinking was interrupted when he heard the screams of children, _his_ children, to be precise.

"DADDY! SHADOW HIT ME!"

"I DID NOT!"

"YOU DID TOO!"

"STOP ACCUSING ME OF THINGS I DIDN'T DO!"

"IM NOT!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOUR DOING!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

He sighed, he behind him and saw his two children, standing and facing each other. They both were glaring at one another, their partner's standing aggressively next to them.

"Shadow! Aryll! You two stop fighting this instant!" he yelled. Their heads snapped in his direction, the father's Swampert staring down at their Pokémon, making them cower down at his intense stare.

"Look, I know you two fight a lot, but please, you both are brother and sister," he stated. Shadow nodded his head, but Aryll frowned, her Skitty hissing next to her.

"But I don't like it! I want Link back! He's strong, he must be alive, HE MUST BE!" She screamed, tears running down her face. Ever since Link drowned, she never stopped believing in him, it was almost unhealthy.

"Aryll! How many times do I have to tell you! Link is dead! He's never coming back! Just give it up!" he screamed.

Just then, their mother came onto the deck, immediately noticing that the two were fighting, again, about her deceased son. She went over to them to stop the fight, her Audino waddling behind her happily, but still noticing the tension.

"Hey you two, stop this instant, Aryll, to your cabin, Shadow, go do something productive," she stated sternly, pointed in the directions she wanted her children to follow in. Aryll ran below deck crying, while Shadow and his Houndour just shrugged off.

The mother(Cacy) turned toward the father(Markes), and said, "Why…why do we have to fight her…if only Link…" Cacy whispered sadly, hugging herself.

"My dearest, if there was anything I could do, it would be to bring back our son, but…that is something we do not have. I'm sorry, but maybe when she gets older she will grow to understand the truth that he is never coming back. She is still so strongly against the fact of Shadow becoming the new captain if we don't reach the main land by winter."

However, only half of this was true, it was all his fault that Link was dead, not even his partner survived. He hated his son, with a passion, but deep down he loved him. Link always got the attention on the ship, never the captain, the captain's son. Link was, funny, sweet, kind, talented, and one of the most unique people you could ever meet. Because of this, Link was really popular among the crew. The only one who knew of the true way he died was Shadow, who was also jealous of his brother, since he never got noticed.

"I don't know, she still strongly believes in him, and as much as I'm glad she loves him, this is unhealthy. If she doesn't let him go, it could drive her mad…" Cacy whispered. The two parents had this conversation many times before, always about Aryll being as stubborn as her brother. She refused to let him go, even if he was dead.

"All we can do is hope that she will come to her senses," Markes said, he hugged his wife, stroking her blonde hair.

The crew was watching from afar, sadly looking at the saddened couple.

"Its so sad, I like Link, a lot, but its sad the lad died," the old man Sturgeon said, shaking his head sadly. The crew nodded in agreement. They continued to do their work and sailed past some rocks.

And on those rocks, a man stood, in a dark black cloak…

And smiled.


	4. Met Ganon

Markes stood at the edge of the ship, his first mate, Ganondorf next to him. "So sir, what do you think we do now? At this rate, we won't reach the mainland till next summer, which is a year from now…"

"Yes, but sir, I've heard rumors, that the….." Ganon leaned in a bit further to finish, "….The Black Knight….he's on these waters," he whispered, Ganon's Caractas agreeing.

I care not for some old legend, he is merely a myth, I want no more on this topic!" Markes snapped, his Swampert glaring at the Gerudo prince.

"Yes sir…" Ganon stated solemnly. Personally, he was quite terrified of The Black Knight, a psychopathic murderer, him and his team of five dark type Pokémon. He was a mystery, a shadow, a legend…and was the most terrifying person you could ever meet.

Ganon turned and walked away from the captain towards the deck. He saw Aryll, Jill, Zill, and Shadow (or they liked to call him, Shad) run past, Pokémon in tow.

"Can't catch me!" Jill yelled, his Joltic attached to his back, making faces at the children behind him.

"I can!" Aryll yelled, her Skitty(Poppy), mewing in agreement, they raced past Zill and Shad and tackled Jill to the ground.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Jill screamed, trying to get the girl off of him.

Ganon laughed at the children's innocence, looking at Shad, the future captain. He was like his father, stern, to the point, and always on task. Ganon loved those type of men, but they needed something, a sense of humor.

Both Markes and Shadow always took everything seriously, too seriously. No sarcasm, no humor, and no time guessing games.

Ganon walked below the deck and saw Orca, Sturgeon, and Cacy, all talking amongst themselves.

"Why hello Ganon, fine day, is it not?" Sturgeon greeted, smiling at the young man.

"Yes it is sir, we should have smooth sailing today," Ganon smiled.

"Good, good, don't want no more storms now do we?" he asked, only regretting it when he saw Cacy wither.

"A-a thousand apologizes Miss Cacy, I didn't mean anything personal," Sturgeon quickly said, bowing his head.

"Oh no, its quite alright, I have put the past behind me, but since Aryll just seem to won't…its hard thinking about him…" Cacy whispered, petting her Audino.

The day was calm, no storms or problems with any sort of pirates. Many towns they've visited have at first though them to be pirates, but they quickly told them they were merely travelers, on a long voyage to the mainland to start over on their lives. The children happily played while Shad got lessons from his father on how to be a proper captain. The crew was as merry as possible, and Ganon loved seeing it. Ganon was on a boat on the borders of his country when a storm blew him away, where he met these voyagers, that took him in and helped him, He tagged along with them since they both had the same destination in plan, the mainland.

When dusk hit, Orca was looking out at the sea. He stood completely still, listening to the roar of the waves underneath their ship.

A breeze caught his eye, and a piece of hair. He caught it with his right hand and studied it. It was blonde, like Cacy's hair. 'How peculiar', he though. He had never met anyone with blonde hair other than Cacy and Link. Then it clicked in his mind…blonde…the color of hair The Black Knight bore on his head…he was near, and wasn't far from striking.

Tetra sat in her bed, gently stroking Dagger as she stared at the picture of the green garbed hero with Mew flying above him.

Legend has it, when the kingdom of Hyrule was in danger thousands of years

Ago, a boy garbed in green and his partner Mew, saved the land, and restored peace.

Tetra sighed, then a knock on her door, "Miss?" It was Gonzo.

"Come in," she replied blankly. He entered the room, his Machamp lumbering over him. "How are you miss? Are you doing ok, you've been unusually quite today…" he asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Tetra snapped, she was in a sour mood. Her prediction was still on her mind.

"I was just concerned for you…" Gonzo stated, lightly blushing.

"Well you shouldn't be concerned, since I'm fine, so GO AWAY!" She yelled, causing Dagger to jump from her lap in surprise.

"Y-yes miss," Gonzo whimpered, slowly backing up from the room.

He had a crush on Tetra, she could tell, but he was a dufouss, never knowing when to keep his mouth shut. Tetra secretly dreamed of a knight to come and sweep her off her feet, but like people say, dreams never come true. She picked Dagger up off the floor and placed him back in her lap.

"Sorry bud, didn't mean to scare you," she apologized. Dagger purred in forgiveness, rubbing his head under her chin.

"Thanks bud, now," she said, sitting up, holding Dagger in her arms.

"Why don't we go get Niko in trouble again?"

**YAY~ GANON! i love ganon in the story. He's so nice right now and only wants whats best for his crew. Hope you enjoy the new chap! **


End file.
